Eros y Agape
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Uno de sus dedos se fue acercando a los labios de ellas, los recorrió. La respiración de Mikasa se empezaba a acelerar por ese roce. Ella por inercia los abrió. Se veían apetecibles ¿A que sabrán? No se demoró en descubrirlo


Mikasa era una chica tranquila que no hablaba mucho con las otras reclutas de la legión, de hecho con nadie entablaba una conversación fluida, solía responder con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza.

Realizaba sus quehaceres sin chistar, entrenaba con parsimonia todos los días, comía en silencio y se iba a dormir. Las únicas veces que se mostraba diferente era cuando hablaba con Eren o Armin. Sus ojos se dulcificaban y una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro. Y no era para menos.

Armin era como su hermano menor, una persona inteligente, dulces, calmada y muy perspicaz. Con él podía hablar de todo y este siempre tendría un consejo para ella. Con Eren era un cuento diferente. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese chico castaño de ojos verdes. Todo comenzó el día que el la salvó, le dio su preciada bufanda roja y la aceptó como miembro de su familia.

Todas las chicas estaban enteradas de su enamoramiento. Y todas tenían una opinión frente a ello. _"háblale, pídele una cita"_ decían _algunas "Mikasa, ese chico solo tiene ojos para eliminar titanes, es un idiota"_ decían otras. Ella no le importaba si le correspondía o no sus sentimientos. Ya solo con estar al lado del ojiverde, era feliz.

-Pero no es tan guapo-dijo una chica de la legión un día. Estaban todas reunidas, en el ala de las mujeres. Conversando sobre un tema muy interesante **"hombres"-** si hablamos de belleza, el capitán Levi lo es-risitas cómplices acompañaron la afirmación.

-¿El capital Levi?-dijo la pelinegra. Jamás había pensado en el cómo alguien _"guapo"_ ni nada por el estilo. Más bien lo definiría como _"matón, sanguinario, fuerte"_

-Pues sí. Es sensual ¿no?-

-Sí, sí. Sobre todo cuando se moja la ropa después de entrenar. Se le puede ver todo el cuerpo a través dela tela-risas y más risas. ¿Pero en qué piensan estas chicas? ¿En tela mojada? ¿En ver el cuerpo del capitán? Ella simplemente no entendía nada.

-Mikasa ¿No has visto el cuerpo de Eren? ¿Tiene buena figura?- Se sonrojó ante tales palabras. No había pensado en su amigo de esa forma tan lasciva _aun. _

-N…no-dijo con vergüenza.

-Vamos ¿Qué te gusta de él entonces?- Se quedó callada pensando. Le gustaban varias cosas, casi ninguna era física. Le gustaba su determinación. No se rendía por nada en el mundo y tenía los objetivos claros. La valentía que poseía, esa donde se podía enfrentar ante cualquier rival, no importa quien fuera y jamás retrocedía ni vacilaba. Su amabilidad y calidez, respecto a alguien desconocido. A ella la aceptó sin ningún tapujo.

-Sus ojos-dijo para aplacar las miradas penetrantes que la observaban fijamente.

-¿Ojos? Vamos te tiene que gustar otra cosa, como por ejemplo su pi…-se tapó los oídos. No podía verlo de esa forma. Era un alma pura e inocente en este mundo de mierda. No podía verlo como un objeto sexual. Además solo tenían 15 años. Pronto la conversación acabo y todas se dedicaron a dormir.

Al otro día, tuvo que ir a la oficina del comandante Erwin. Este le pidió que le entregara unos reportes a Levi, ya que estarían muy ocupados. Lo bueno, era una tarea sencilla. Lo malo que el capitán no se encontraba en el cuartel. Llegaría en la noche.

Esperó todo el día para completar su labor y mientras continuó con su rutina normalmente. Se hizo rápidamente de noche. Ya se había dado la ducha y estaba indecisa entre vestirse con el traje o ponerse ropa casual para el encuentro con el capitán. Decidió ropa casual, ya que era solo dejarle unos papeles. Se puso una camisa blanca, una fada color rojo, que le llegaba a los tobillos y su bufanda. Se peinó un poco el pelo y salió en busca de la oficina correspondiente.

Toco la puerta, esperó una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. Tocó de nuevo pero nadie respondió. Apretó un poco los labios, suspiró y se armó de valor. Entró a la habitación. Esta estaba casi en penumbras, solo una vela alumbraba el cuarto. Cerró la puerta e inspeccionó el lugar. Pronto del baño salió el capitán. Mikasa abrió los ojos y un color carmín tiño sus mejillas. Levi solo vestía un pantalón holgado. Se había dado una ducha, el pelo se encontraba húmedo y llevaba una toalla en el hombro.

-¿Si?-la miró intensamente a los ojos. No esperaba encontrar a una mocosa parada en su habitación.

-Yo…yo-se había quedado sin habla. Jamás le había pasado algo así, al ver a un hombre con el torso desnudo. Había visto un par de veces al doctor Grisha por error. A Eren y a Armin cuando se daban baños en el río .Pero el capitán Levi era otra Historia. Para empezar tenía una mirada penetrante, pareciera que pudiera verte desnudo. Te analizaba de abajo hacia arriba sin tapujo. Además tenían un hermoso color ¿azul? ¿Celeste? No podía identificarlo, pero ciertamente era un color hermoso.

Su cabello negro resaltaba, en contraste con su blanca piel. Tenía imperfecciones, sí. Pequeñas cicatrices dejadas por el arduo trabajo que realizaba en contra de los titanes, pero no le hacían verse mal. En contrario, lo hacían verse varonil, que tenía mil historias que contar. Y ese cuerpo uff, esculpido por los mismos Dioses. Pectorales y abdominales marcados, sin rastros de grasa. Fibroso. Daban ganas de pasar tu mano y delinear cada musculo.

Mikasa se quedó observando todo el ser del capitán un rato. Levi rodó los ojos ¿Qué quería? Aunque hay algo que le llamó la atención, lo estaba ¿analizando? Pareciera que se lo comía con la mirada. Sonrió levemente, esto podría ser interesante.

-Oe ¿Qué ocurre?-pronunció profundamente.

-Capitán, yo…ehhh-levantó los papeles y se los mostró. Este asintió y señaló la mesa que se encontraba a un costado de la pelinegra. Ella los dejó ahí y se quedó inmóvil en su puesto. Levi levantó la ceja ¿Se iba a quedar ahí?- ¿Quieres algo más?-apretó sus labios, sus mejillas estaba encendidas a mas no poder. Lo único que pudo hacer es negar con su cabeza un par de veces.

Pronto el pelinegro empezó a avanzar hacia ella. La ojinegra no hacía nada, no movía ningún musculo. Unos pasos y estaba al frente de ella. Eran casi del mismo porte. La fémina un poco más alta. Las manos masculinas se movieron hacia el rostro de la pelinegra. Le agarró el mentón e hizo que levantara la mirada, que estaba gacha. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de ella estaban empañados en pequeñas lágrimas.

Uno de sus dedos se fue acercando a los labios de ellas, los recorrió. La respiración de Mikasa se empezaba a acelerar por ese roce. Ella por inercia los abrió. Se veían apetecibles ¿A que sabrán? No se demoró en descubrirlo. La besó. Fue rudo, sus labios se movían sin darle tregua. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ella gimió quedito. Fue una nueva experiencia y muy placentera.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, las de él empezaron a explorar el cuerpo femenino. Primero delineaba sus hombros y clavículas. Bajaron por el pecho, redondos y firmes. Los apretó y acarició a sus anchas. Ella gemía por el contacto.

Pronto avanzó por sus muslos. La acercó a él, tomándole de la cintura. Sus cuerpos se toparon. Mikasa podía sentir la inminente erección que afloraba debajo de los pantalones. Eso la excitó aún más. Era vista como una mujer y lograba estimular al capitán. Aun con un poco de miedo, dirigió su mano hacia el pecho del pelinegro. Acarició cada musculo, curva y forma.

Se fueron moviendo hacia la cama. Ella ya no pensaba en lo erróneo de la situación en la que se encontraba. Solo gozaba las caricias proporcionadas por esas ágiles manos. Se posicionaron. Levi arriba, Mikasa abajo. Pronto las ropas empezaron a molestar. Le sacó la camisa y el sostén y dejó al descubierto esos perfectos montes que no desaprovechó en besar y lamer. Mikasa gemía por esa experta lengua ¿A cuántas mujeres había tocado ya? ¿Con cuántas se habrá acostado? ¿Será solo una más del montón? Pero eso no le importaba, ya que ella no lo amaba ni viceversa.

Fue bajando por ese trabajado abdomen de la fémina, hasta sacarle esa molesta falda y verla solo con ropa interior. Se veía tan indefensa y entregada.

-¿Segura?- ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Solo asintió, desde el primer beso que tenía toda la autorización para hacerle de todo. Estaba inmersa en el goce que sentía. Era una explosión. Levi era tan bueno en esto, tan experimentado, tan veterano. La pelinegra tenía tanta suerte de que su primera vez fuera con él y no con un púbero que apenas sabía dónde colocar su miembro.

De pronto despertó. Se encontraba en su recámara, en su cama y estaba agitada ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Con el capitán? ¿Y estaban…? Se puso roja, vaya… Jamás había tenido un sueño erótico con nadie, ni con Eren. Se tapó la boca. Todo se sentía tan real, esas caricias, esas sensaciones. Se tapó entera con la cobija. Todo era culpa de esa estúpida conversación que había tenido con las chicas. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente pensar en el capitán Levi de esa manera tan sensual, tan sexual. Intentó dormir pero fue en vano.

Se levantó y fue al campo de entrenamiento. Intentó gastar toda la energía que tenía por la excitación sentida, además de distraerse.

De ese sueño había aprendido dos cosas.

Le atraía sexualmente su Capitán.

Amaba a Eren pero no de esa forma aún. Y en parte eso le confundía ¿Podía ser de esa forma? ¿Era verdaderamente amor lo que sentía? ¿O solo cariño de familia?

Siempre lo había visto como su hermano, en parte. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que no se le había pasado por la cabeza acostarse con Eren. Se sonrojó por ese pensamiento e intensificó su entrenamiento. Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en aquello. Eren era bastante guapo a sus ojos. Su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado, su piel era suave y esos labios ¿Cómo sería besarlos?

Pronto descubrió un par de ojos que la vigilaban. Una mirada penetrante _"como en mi sueño"_ paró con lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó al instante.

-Ca…capitán-se puso erguida y tiesa. Hizo el saludo militar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?-

-Yo…bueno-jamás había titubeado ante él-no podía dormir-sus mejillas llevaban un leve tono carmín. Que a ojos de Levi, no pasó desapercibido ¿Otra fan más? Y pensaba que Mikasa era diferente.

-Pues, buena forma de perder el tiempo- Dejó la botella de agua que llevaba en sus manos. Mikasa lo observó. Este portaba ropa de entrenamiento.

-¿Usted también va a entrenar?-

-Claro ¿Entrenamos juntos?- Sus mejillas se encendieron más. Se puso un poco nerviosa, pero aceptó. Solo era un entrenamiento inocente.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Patadas iban y venían. Los dos eran expertos en combate. Mikasa era un digno contrincante, al igual que el capitán. Pero la pelinegra no estaba en su mejor momento, pronto se distrajo y recibió un fuerte golpe directo en su rostro.

-Esta distraída-

-L...Lo siento- No quería hablar, pero si no lo hacía no iba a poder entrenar en paz. Se sentó en el pasto, la pelinegra lo imitó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno, yo….- ¿Le explicaría todo? ¿No se burlaría de ella?- pero no se burle-agachó su mirada.

-Bien-lo que hacía por entrenar.

-El otro día hablábamos con las chicas de hombres-titubeaba al pronunciar la última palabra- y yo, amo a Eren eso no lo puedo negar pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No de una forma sex…sex-no podía pronunciarlo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-¿Sexual?-estos chicos. Tan precoces. El pelinegro a su edad pensaba en cómo sobrevivir.

-Si…si-fue más bien un susurro- y hay alguien más que si despierta esos sentimientos en mí, pero no lo amo-

-Entiendo. Es normal. No porque te guste alguien no puedas sentir atracción por otra persona ¿sabes?-

-¿Usted cree?-lo había mirado a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación. Sus ojos hicieron contacto, ella se sonrojó.

-Claro, el humano no está hecho para la monogamia. Es antinatural. Te pueden atraer varias personas. Pero solo hay una que ames ¿me explico?-

-Creo que entiendo-quedó pensativa.

-El amor es un sentimiento complicado, una mierda. Pero implica más que solo el lado sexual- suspiró- Además solo tienen 15 años. Queda tiempo para que veas las cosas implicadas en una relación y toda esa porquería del amor-se sentía un viejo hablándole así a Mikasa.

-Pero con Eren…-

-Has vivido toda la vida con él. Claro que lo fraternal esta primero. Lo que debes hacer es separar las cosas- ¿Era malo ese tipo de amor? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, recordó algo.

Una vez leyó en un libro que decía que había distintos tipos de amor. Amor Eros: (Muchas parejas experimentan este tipo de amor cuando aseguran haberse enamorado «a primera vista», pues tiene que ver con la intensidad de la atracción física y pasional por el otro. La pareja vive su relación de forma intensa, y la centra principalmente en el romance y en las relaciones físicas y sexuales), amor ludus: (La pareja que vive un amor lúdico lo vive sin ataduras ni compromisos, y busca sobre todas las cosas las aventuras y la diversión. Se mantienen en la relación hasta que se aburren y, generalmente cuando ello sucede, van en búsqueda de un nuevo amor), amor storge: (En este tipo de amor, lo emocional está en primer plano. Está basado en la lealtad, la amistad y el compañerismo. Es el amor que crece poco a poco y se cimienta sobre fuertes bases.) entre muchos otros tipos de amor.

Ella era agape. Amor fiel, incondicional. Es la combinación del amor romántico con el amistoso y leal. Es un tipo de amor altruista y desinteresado, donde ella daría cualquier cosa por su pareja, y se basa en un compromiso inquebrantable, pues es un amor gentil y fraternal, basado en el compromiso y el altruismo. No hay celos ni se busca la reciprocidad, pues la base es el bienestar del otro. ¿Eso era malo? Se volvió a preguntar, la respuesta es no.

Cada uno tiene una forma de amar a los demás. Lo suyo con el capitán Levi era eros, netamente le atraía físicamente. Pero con Eren era un lazo mucho más profundo, lo daría todo por él. Aunque eso significara perder la vida. Siempre se había sentido bien con ese lazo que mantenía con el castaño ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar ahora? Sonrió.

-Gracias capitán, pero no quiero cambiarlo. Me di cuenta que está bien la forma de amar que tengo.

-Bien, me hiciste perder todo el tiempo. Maldita mocosa-Mikasa se permitió una pequeña risa.

-Lo siento, pero sus palabras me ayudaron. Gracias-

-Bien ¿Entrenemos?-

-Claro-se levantaron y siguieron entrenando.

Ella no dijo nada sobre la atracción al capital y el no preguntó nada. No sería un problema. La pelinegra no era como las demás acosadoras que había tenido. Ella era más racional, centrada y una niña todavía inocente en ese aspecto. Le agradaba un poco más. Pero no estaba tan loco para acostarse con una niña de 15 años. No señor.

**FIN.**


End file.
